


Flu shot

by FaultyCirculation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tiny needle warning, flu vaccinations, soft sakuatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyCirculation/pseuds/FaultyCirculation
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu get their flu shots.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Flu shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowsydaffodil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsydaffodil/gifts).



> Hey guys!  
> I'm back! honestly, I didn't think I'd write anything for a while, but the amazing @drowsydaffodil wrote a beautiful thread on twitter and I couldn't help but try (emphasis on 'try') to write it!  
> As usual, let me know if there are any typos, and apologies in advance for my god-awful writing style - it's been a while :/

It started on Tuesday afternoon, with the two of them having a quiet few hours before Atsumu’s shift at the restaurant started. His hand rested in Sakusa’s hair, combing softly though it while his lover lay with his head on his lap, sprawled across the sofa. Atsumu could have stayed there for hours in the comfortable quiet, until an uncharacteristically loud question came from his lap resident. 

“Atsumu, have you had your flu vaccination this year?” 

At first, the outburst threw him off, but the question itself was the least of his priorities. Instead, his attention was directed at the slightly panicked tone that accompanied it. Sure, to the outside onlooker, Sakusa was looking up at him fairly normally, but Atsumu could see the way his eyes were cracked just over the cusp of too-wide, and how his voice was just a little too loud. Atsumu squinted slightly, wracking his brains at the question, and filing away his concerns for later. 

“I don’t think so? ‘Samu had his before, but I never got it in the end.” He shrugged, hand pausing his ministrations in Kiyoomi’s curls to gesture vaguely. “Didn’t really feel like it anyway” he said, looking down at his lover to gauge his response. What he expected was either one of two responses: disapproval, or a lack of any clear emotion. What he got instead was a brow furrowed in determination, and his boyfriend rapidly sitting up and reaching for his phone. 

“Ok, does Thursday morning work with your schedule?” Sakusa asked, fingers tapping away at his phone. For a minute, Atsumu ignored the question in favour of admiring the determination he was witnessing. With volleyball as the only clear exception he could think of, Sakusa usually took a lazy approach to most other activities, often waiting till the last minute to complete tasks (see: the dishwasher when Atsumu was 10 minutes away and had been nagging all morning about it). Bearing that in mind, it was fairly surprising to see him startle into action. Atsumu eyed him cautiously, reaching a hand out to rest in his shoulder. To his surprise, Sakusa was shaking. 

“Omi?” He questioned, treading lightly to avoid startling him. His hand moved to rub in slow, soothing circles in between Sakusa’s shoulder blades, heart squeezing uncomfortably at the shaking under his palm. “Omi? What’s with the sudden flu shot fixation?” he tried again, treading lightly. 

Sakusa whipped his head around in response, eyes impossibly wider. “Atsumu!” He chastised, chest puffing slightly with indignation. “Flu vaccinations are very important for public and personal health – without a regularly vaccinated public we could face a pandemic that would kill millions”. He ended his outburst with a minuscule pout, and Atsumu’s heart swelled a little with pride. 

“Ok Omi, we’ll get the shot on Thursday”, he said, attempting to pacify his now riled-up lover. “Now what do ya say we lay back down an’ try to rest till later, ok?” He took Kiyoomi’s shoulders in his hands, slowly reclining him backwards onto the couch with him. He got a disgruntled whine in response, but he knew everything was ok when he felt him wiggle backward slightly to press impossibly closer. 

* 

Thursday morning brought Atsumu face-to-face with the most skittish version of Kiyoomi he’d ever seen. Every 5 minutes brought new questions in an ever-rising pitch and equally erratic volume, and Kiyoomi’s things were scattered everywhere. 

“Tsumu!” came the whine from the bedroom, where Sakusa was ripping apart the bedside table in search for God knows what. Atsumu skidded to a halt in the doorframe, watching his lover frantically tear open drawer after drawer. 

“Looking for these?” He smirked, holding up the household keys in one hand, and Sakusa’s purse (“not a purse!”) in the other. He got an exasperated whine in response, and Sakusa stomped over to snatch the keys from him. Atsumu sighed, fearing he may have stressed Kiyoomi out even more than he already appeared to be. He wasn’t sure what had made his boyfriend so nervous this morning, and he was scared to ask. 

“Ready to go baby?” He asked, hand outstretched in search of his counterpart’s. Sakusa scoffed at the nickname, but grasped the offered hand tightly anyways. The slight clamminess of his grip unsettled Atsumu, which combined with the lack of caution and heavy hand sanitiser application started to ring alarm bells in his head. Unwilling to start an argument, he resorted to squeezing Sakusa’s hand in an effort to comfort him, gaining a softer squeeze in return. 

In the car, Sakusa may have been sitting next to him but he was completely absent. His fingers tapped on his lap, the windowsill, and the dashboard, before finally wringing together after a soft slap from Atsumu. Atsumu’s hand moved to his thigh, squeezing gently to try and comfort him. 

“Hey” 

Nothing. 

“Omi, listen to me”. 

A single huff of assent. 

“Omi, it’s gonna be ok, I promise” Atsumu turned his head to get a look at his lover, but Sakusa was looking pointedly out of the window, chin trembling slightly. 

Atsumu’s heart dropped to his stomach, squeezing in sympathy for his obviously suffering boyfriend. “Oh…baby” he murmured, moving his hand to grasp his lover’s chin, turning his face to look Kiyoomi in the eyes. 

Or tried to at least, because Sakusa had apparently made it his goal for today to avoid Atsumu’s gaze at all costs. Pulling the car into park, he shifted his palm to cup one of Sakusa’s cheeks, lifting the other one to mirror the action. 

“Omi, baby, look at me”. Atsumu tried to catch Sakusa’s eyes, and was met with a heart-wrenchingly watery gaze. “Oh no baby don’t cry” he murmured, thumb brushing Kiyoomi’s cheek to catch a stray tear. “We don’t have to get the shot ok? It’s fine, I promise, plenty of people don’t get it and they’re fine, aren’t they?” 

His attempt at soothing his boyfriend seemed to backfire though, when Sakusa started trembling even more, tears streaming down his face. Atsumu could do little but hold him close, trying to will the anxiety away, to take his pain and his panic far away from him. 

A quiet murmur forced him to separate his chest from Kiyoomi’s cheek, holding him at arm’s length in an attempt to hear him properly. 

“Say it again Omi, I didn’t quite catch what ya said”. 

Another murmur. 

“What if we get sick?” 

The question was barely audible, but it crushed Atsumu’s already suffering heart to pieces. He pulled Kiyoomi back in, rubbing his back as his boyfriend sobbed in his arms. 

After a few minutes they separated, Sakusa wiping at his face with a tissue and trying to slow down his hiccuping. He straightened slightly, determination firm across his features. Reaching for the car door, he unlocked it and swung his legs out, and tried to stand up in a sudden rush of courage, only to be yanked back harshly by his still-buckled seatbelt. 

Atsumu couldn’t stop the short bark of laughter that escaped him as he reached over to free Sakusa. He let his fingers wrap around his boyfriend’s wrist, squeezing lightly before letting go. He made his way out of the car, took Sakusa’s hand, and walked towards the entrance. 

* 

If Atsumu thought the car was bad, the waiting room was far worse. The tapping resumed, and was soon joined by the hangnail picking and the foot tapping. Huffing slightly, but not impatiently, Atsumu brought his palm to rest on his knee, squeezing lightly in an effort to reassure him. 

“Omi, you’re going to be fine, I promise” 

He tried to catch Sakusa’s gaze again, but failed. Instead of trying to chase it again though, he stood up and walked towards the reception desk, ignoring the sudden whine behind him while his heart protested. After a few minutes he returned to his seat, hand clasping Kiyoomi’s. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi?” 

A voice from the doorway interrupted their individual thoughts, and Sakusa’s panic returned fullfold. 

“Atsumu?” He whined, breathing picking up slightly. “Tsumu please come in with me” he begged, turning around in his seat to plead with his boyfriend. “I can’t go in on my own, I can’t I can’t please don’t make me” he sobbed, tears rejoining the scene. 

Atsumu sat up quickly, neck cracking indignantly as he grasped his boyfriend’s hands, trying desperately to calm him down. 

“Omi, I’m not leaving you, alright? I already asked the nurse and she said it was fine t’do both of them at once, ok? Breathe a little bit slower for me baby, that’s right”. Sakusa’s breathing started to slow a little, and Atsumu decided that it would be better to get this over and done with, rather than delay Kiyoomi’s agony. Shifting to his feet, he took Sakusa’s hand, pulling him up with him, only to see his shaking legs were unable to hold him up. Knowing that in any other situation he would absolutely get yelled at, he turned and lifted Kiyoomi, securing his legs around his waist, and holding his head down onto his shoulder, stroking the fine black curls that rested there. 

Sakusa continued shaking slightly in his arms, although his breathing had definitely slowed down. Upon entering the room, Atsumu decided to keep his hold on Sakusa firm, choosing to sit on the table with Sakusa in his lap, rather than separate himself. The nurse greeted them both softly, artfully flicking a paper towel over a metal tray on the desk. 

“Good morning Miya-san, Sakusa-san. You’re both here for a flu shot right?” Her attempt at making conversation was warm, and it was clear she wasn’t trying to intimidate either of them. She pulled on a pair of baby blue gloves after disinfecting her hands, and walked towards the desk to grab a few things. Turning her attention to the pair of them, her gaze softened as she took in the sight of them, hand still holding a cotton ball. 

“Ok Miya-san, I understand we’re doing your vaccination first?” She smiled brightly when Atsumu nodded, rubbing the cotton ball on his exposed upper arm to disinfect it. Sakusa shifted slightly, almost as if he was trying to get away, but Atsumu’s hand continued to rub circles on his back, quietly shushing him back into calm. When the nurse brought the vaccination over, she didn’t say anything, opting to look Atsumu directly in the eyes and gesturing instead. He nodded silently, and tried not to flinch in anticipation. The pinch itself wasn’t painful, and the solution was only a little cold as it spread though his arm, so he remained pleasantly unbothered throughout the ordeal. His stomach clenched painfully at the thought of Sakusa going next, and he unconsciously squeezed his hand tighter than before. 

Kiyoomi stirred on his shoulder, a tired murmur his only response as he settled back into the crook of Atsumu’s neck. The nurse turned around again, and she steadily made her way to Sakusa’s side of the bench. He flinched and whined when she disinfected his arm but didn’t pull away, only burrowing further into Atsumu. When the vaccination came out, Atsumu gripped his hand impossibly tighter, rubbing broader circles on his back in an effort to calm him down slightly. 

Nothing could prepare him for the stifled sob that met the pinch, the way Sakusa’s whole body tensed as he whined and shifted uncomfortably in his arms. His heart shattered once again into a million tiny pieces, and all he could do was continue to hold him as he sobbed, tears wetting his neck and shoulder. 

When she finished, the nurse taped a tiny Keropi bandaid onto the puncture mark, causing Atsumu to crane his neck to catch sight of his own matching Pompompurin one. He snorted softly, and she smiled in response. 

“Omi, it’s finished” he murmured, stroking the curls away from his face. “We can go home now and cuddle, ok?”. He didn’t expect a response, but he got a soft huff as Kiyoomi lifted his head off his shoulder to look him in the eyes. 

“I told you it was going to be fine Atsumu”, he huffed, crossing his arms triumphantly as a little glint appeared in his eye. Atsumu snorted in response, pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead while he took the pamphlets the nurse held out to him. She waved goodbye as they walked out, and Sakusa mumbled a goodbye, although it was hard to catch it from his resumes position in Atsumu’s neck. 

Walking out to the car park, Atsumu sighed in relief, and squeezed the thighs wrapped around his waist. Sakusa sighed softly into his shoulder, exhausted from the morning’s events, and nestled even closer into him. 

*

Atsumu panted as he reached their front door, chest heaving slightly with the effort of carrying Sakusa up 3 flights of stairs; after this morning’s ordeal, Atsumu felt that it was less than optimal to try and carry Sakusa into a confined ‘germ-box’, as he liked to call it, choosing instead to take the stairs. Sakusa at least had the tact to look a little guilty when they reached the door, dangling his legs down in an aim to reach the floor. 

Instead of letting him down, however, Atsumu carried him into the living room and settled him onto the couch, wrapping him up in a blanket while he went to put the kettle on. He came back a few minutes later with a mug of jasmine tea, only to find Kiyoomi asleep on the couch, lips parted and eyes softly closed. He smiled when he saw him and moved to shift him into lying down, resuming their familiar position on the sofa. 

With his hand nestled in Sakusa’s hair, Atsumu drifted off to sleep, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter! @stickynoteslxt


End file.
